1. Field
The present invention relates to a ceramic elements module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a ceramic elements module that includes ceramic elements that have lower inserting grooves, a heat sink that has a first penetrating hole, and a fixing member that is engaged with the lower inserting grooves through the first penetrating hole to fix the ceramic elements to the heat sink, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of technique in electronic apparatuses, the apparatuses themselves become slimness and lightweight so that the integration of components is indispensable.
For the integration of components, a multi-layer ceramic substrate that is formed by stacking a plurality of ceramic green sheets has been developed. Such a multi-layer ceramic substrate has heat resistance, abrasion resistance, and excellent electrical property, such that it has been commonly used as a substitute for a printed circuit board in the related art and the demand thereof has been gradually increased.
As such a multi-layer ceramic substrate, a high temperature co-fired ceramic (HTCC) substrate or a low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) substrate is widely used, wherein the HTCC substrate, which is an abbreviation of a high temperature co-fired ceramic, is annealed at a temperature of 1500° C. or more to form a multi-layer substrate.
Such a HTCC substrate is advantageous in view of mechanical strength and chemical-resistant property, but is disadvantageous in view of high-frequency property and has a higher thermal expansion coefficient than a silicon semiconductor device by about two times, thereby being a significant problem in an application field where a matching of thermal expansion coefficients is required.
To the contrary, the LTCC substrate, which is an abbreviation of a low temperature co-fired ceramic, is annealed at a temperature of 900° C. or less to form a multi-layer substrate. The ceramic elements substrate can be co-fired at a low temperature as the firing temperature becomes 900° C. or less and has an excellent electrical property, such that it has been widely used in a passive device for high frequency communication and a control component for electrical device.
The ceramic elements module used in the control component for electrical device as described above will be described in brief. The ceramic elements module includes ceramic elements configured of a plurality of ceramic green sheets, an angle sensor that is mounted on a lower surface of the ceramic elements, and a heat sink that is positioned on a lower part of the ceramic elements mounted with the angle sensor and has a groove with a predetermined position into which the angle sensor is inserted. At this time, the angle sensor is a sensor that senses and outputs an angle that a handle is rotated by a driver's operation.
The ceramic elements mounted with the angle sensor is coupled to the heat sink by epoxy coated on a junction interface between the ceramic elements and the heat sink.
However, there commonly occurs a case where the ceramic elements move moves during a curing process due to its long curing time. Therefore, absolute position value of the ceramic elements is changed, causing errors in concentricity of the angle sensor. Further, the curing process is performed in a high-temperature atmosphere, causing a deformation in the ceramic elements, such as a distortion, etc.